Everywhere
by Ethereal Void
Summary: It's the end of the race, and MollyEva won. But a certain prince has been haunting her dreams. With Jordan gone, who's going to occupy Eva's time? EvaXAikka LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oban Star Racers, so chill!

**Summary:** It's the end of the race, and Molly/Eva won. But a certain prince has been haunting her dreams. With Jordan gone, who's going to occupy Eva's time? EvaXAikka LEMON!

**Warnings:** This is a lemon, **_you no like, you no read!_**

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look you're never there

And every time I sleep you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that you might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

Every one was loading up after the ceremony. Eva was still on a massive winning high; she told the whole galaxy that she was really Eva, who only came along to win her father. Don Wei smiled like he hadn't smiled since Eva's mother died (what's her name...?).

She had had a huge panic attack when Prince Aikka was carried off on a stretcher a few minutes later. Eva attempted to chase him, but Don enveloped her in a hug, praising Eva as her mother reborn. Worry still tickled her dispite the compliment.

EVA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Let me go, Dad!" I stuggled hard. What had happened? He wasn't in the race!

"What Eva?"

"Aikka's hurt!"

"Celebrate your win. Don't worry about the Nourasian prince, I'm sure he's fine."

"But I -" I almost said it. But never will I say it. He's a different species. Who knows what rules they have about - _DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING EVA!!!!!!!!!!!_ I mentally scolded my self. Never, never... what gives me hope he even feels the same? He near shot me out the race that one time! He kidnapped me that night! _He kidnapped more than my body that day..._ "I must go!"

"Eva...!" But I had already dashed away, racing to the hospital at breakneck speed. My heart was pounding in my ears, which could account for the fact that I couldn't hear people shouting as I barreled past. _Aikka...Aikka...Aikka...Aikka..._ said every beat of my heart. _Please..._ I conjoured up the image I had seen of him going past. I remembered blood, a rich thick substance dripping down, draining his face of color. I burst into the hospital.

"I'm - here - for - Aikka," my manners went completely out the window in this time of stress. Oddly enough, they let me in to see him. I shot to his bedside and they left.

Aikka looked so horrid, I wanted to cry. His copper skin was faded, and a gentle sweat had broken out on his body. I couldn't believe the doctors hadn't even put a bandage on the gigantic gash on his chest. It was bleeding heavily, and the skin had receaded, giving me an ample view of his rib cage. I choked on my tears. I felt like I was falling apart from the inside out. "Ai- Aikka..." I sobbed. I never knew I could feel like this, like his blood was mine, and I was going to die along with him. Appoaching him slowly, I touched his crown that the nurses had been gracious enough to remove, then touched his forehead. It was disturbingly cold. "Aikka, please..." Surprisingly, his eyes cracked open.

"Eva... I-" He couldn't say anymore. Again and again he tried to tell me, but nothing was coming.

"Aikka, what happened?"

"Father-" He cut off very suddenly, his face contorting, heartbeat soaring.

"Oh no, AIKKA!" To my abject horror, Aikka relaxed and he let out a sigh. "No, no, NO!" I shot back, tears spinging forth. I couldn't stop them. I may have gained my father, but I didn't understand feeling so alone. Why did I feel so empty? An unsettling emotion screwed its way into my heart and stayed there. I felt so numb. The world had become ice cold. I couldn't breathe. _Not happening, not happening..._

I've

Become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

The oppresive air was compressing me. "Aikka, I was afraid to say it before, but you should know it, even in death. I thought that even whispering it would cause it to vanish. But it's already gone. I love you, Prince Aikka. All but this one inch of you has been stolen from me." With tears silently dripping down my face, I leaned in, and kissed him.

At first, the kiss was cold, but I felt something flutter. Electricity sparked. I yanked back, shocked. Blood seeped back into Aikka's chest wound. Color returned to his copper skin. The skin curled back into place and knitted together. Aikka took a breath in and opened his eyes. "Aikka?!" I didn't have a single clue what was going on.

"Eva," He let the name roll off his tongue, like he liked the feel of it. "You love me."

I looked back, horrifiied, a blush spreading across my cheeks. "You-YOU HEARD THAT?!" Mortified!

"I know you do. How else do you explain my being alive?"

"H-how?" I said, shaking like crazy.

He let out a laugh that made me shiver. Standing up, he hugged me tightly. I just stood there like a statue, hoping to God that this wasn't a cosmic joke. Aikka pulled back and started, "I tried to tell you this. My father found out I fell in love, so he used the Sword of Ritual, also used in coronations on me. That's why I had a wound. If the love of a Nourasian truely loved back, they would follow the wounded Nourasian to the grave and deliver a last kiss. The kiss would revive the Nourasian and, in normal circumstances, would bond them together forever."

I looked at him, nonplussed. "You'd you fall in love with?" My stomach bubbled in jealousy.

Aikka let out a hearty laugh. "You, sweet Eva. You. But since I am royalty, there is a ceremony we must go through. Come with me."

I cluelessly followed him to the balcony, where G'dar was waiting. We flew off into the darkening sky, down to the gigantic clover. G'dar landed near a steaming body of water. Aikka helped me off the giant beetle and lead me to a soft plant area near the water, where it was warm. We sat down next to each other, and Aikka embraced me.

I suddenly realized his chest was still bare. A blush crept across my cheeks again. I felt his warm hand creep up the small of my back and under the hem of my shirt. I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, trying to understand what he really wanted. I would do any thing for him.

THIRD PERSON

With one hand, the Nourasian prince took off the goggles sitting on his love's hair. With that motion, Eva forgot everything else. It was just her and Aikka, alone and in love. She slowly pulled off her cropped shirt, shy about the look of her body, worried it would not please the prince. Aikka thought her breasts were the most perfect ever. He slid his hands down and around the globes, relishing her sighs and the silky feel of her skin. He guided her to the ground with gentle motions and nestled himself between Eva's legs. They felt their sexes against eachothers, pulsing. Aikka hardened at the touch. He reached for Eva's belt and looked at her. Her face told him she was utterly terrified.

"Eva, what is wrong?'

"Aikka, I've never-" She shook uncontrollably, dispite the fact that everything was heating up.

"I will stop, if you feel you cannot do this. It is a large step. I will understand."

"No! I want to but..."

"You don't know what will happen." Aikka looked at her kindly. "I will do every thing in my power to make this as painless as possible." She smiled shakily and he leant to kiss her. Her tongue begged entrance, which he granted. As their tongues caressed each other's, Aikka undid her belt and peeled her pants open. Within seconds, her pants were off. Eva moved to take off Aikka's pants, but hesitated. She looked up for confirmation. Aikka curled her fingers around the top of his waistband and gave it a gentle push. Eva finished the removal. Now, all that remained were Eva's underwear. Aikka gingerly peeled off the panties, his erection all too apparent.

Aikka let his fingers drift down to her core, inserting a finger, checking her arousal. The wetness plus her desperate moan confirmed her readyness. Eva, in her determination to find Aikka's sensitive spot, rubbed her fingers on his neck, through his loosened hair and to his ears. He gasped and moaned as Eva's fingers massaged his pixie-like ears.

"This will sting," Aikka whispered. Eva started to shake again, but he stopped her with a passionate kiss. He slowly entered her, inch by inch, stretching her enterance, before thrusting in sharply. Eva gasped and clutched his back. He held on to her, willing the pain into him, to spare her as much as possible. Finally, she relaxed and moaned in pleasure. Aikka began in measured strokes, not really going all the way in.

"Aikka, stop teasing me!" Eva screamed. Aikka, surprised but gratified, complied with harder, driving thrusts. He felt the hot feel of Eva writhing beneeth him, the silk of her core, the heat emanating off her form.

Eva was thinking along the same lines. She couldn't help but think of him as cute, his ears flopping with each push. They both felt a pressure building. Aikka created a bubble of telepathic energy surrounding them. "Aikka," Eva said, as if the name turned her on. Finally it happened. The world exploded in a multicolored burst of emotion, souls blending, ground reverbrating with life. Both screamed in ecstacy. The energy from them bounced off the telepathic orb and back into them. The shock was so earthshattering, they both passed out.

"I love you..."

So? You like? If you want to see more, let me know, and I'll deliver!

Love 3 Alex


	2. I CAN WHAT!

**Disclaimer:** WAH!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN AIKKA!!!!!!!!!

**Stuff:** Okay, you asked, ur getting. For you forum people, I'm getting on there under the name gaseouscow13. Look for me!

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always

Aikka was the first to wake up. He looked with love upon the sleeping woman beside him. Being very gentle not to wake her, he concentrated and zoned in on the lifeforce of the world. He smiled gently.

EVA'S POV

Mmmmmm, warm and comfy. there's that one side of my body that is warmer though. Interesting. I open my eyes to be greeted by Aikka's face. "OH MY GOD! Where are my clothes?! Where are yours?! We're naked! In nature! Holy potatoes! Damn! WHAT ABOUT DON??????? HE'S GOING TO FREAK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eva, please. Stop this." Aikka's smile dropped as he grabbed Eva's wrists. "It's fine." _Dont't go crazy._

I looked at him oddly. "You didn't move your mouth..."

Aikka smiled again. _I know I didn't._

"So how-"

_Eva, I know what you're thinking._

"Is it not what I think or something?"

Aikka laughed. _No, I can read your mind. And judging by your reaction, you're reading mine._

_I AM?????!!!!!!!_

_There you go._

I stared at Aikka, agape. No way. No friggin' way.

_What is "friggin'"?_

Whoops. Forgot he can read my mind now. _How?_

_The telepathic orb when we-_

_Don't._

_The energies rebounded and mixed. We're bonded now._

_Forever?_

_Like what you humans call...marriage._

"SQUEE!!!!!!!!" I leapt on Aikka, tackling him in a fierce embrace. I sharply withdrew, blushing, when I remembered that we were both naked. His soft smile beamed at me like a lighthouse.

_We must get dressed. Father warned he would leave soon._

_Oh holy crap._

We dressed rapidly, racing to G'dar, sitting on the same saddle. The jouncy ride carried us over the clover fields of Oban. I remembered the times of the race, including me nearly knocking Aikka out of the sky, frustrated with his betrayal. He had been such a dick then.

_I was forced._

"What?" I shouted over the roar of the wind.

_I didn't want to hurt you. But the Krogs, they had my parents prisoner. I could do nothing to save them except follow orders._

_Wow. I'm-_

_Eva, I know. Let us think about other things, like- _Aikka's hand drifted to my stomach.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. _NO WAY IN HELL. NOT POSSIBLE. _"You have got to be kidding!" I recieved no reply until we landed.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I'm fucking 14, Aikka! What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"We're bonded now Eva. I'm sorry, but my child is growing inside you."

TBC!!!

You like? REVIEW!

Much love, Viviane


	3. Gaijin of Nourasia

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say that I only own Squishy Jones????

**Author's Note:** I cut off really suddenly, sorry about that. I meant for it to be longer. But now I am writing more! Does any body notice I start the fic with a song? It's usually the song I was listening to as I wrote to get in the mood. Mostly I listen to "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, thus the name of the fic. I LOVE THE FORUMS!!!!!! I'm a friend of Eva4Aikka, if any one knows her. Ciao!

Everybody's got their problems

Everybody says the same thing to you

It's just a matter how you solve them

And knowing how to change the things you've been through

I fear I've come to realize

How fast life can be compromised

Stand back to see what's going on

I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you

It's just a problem that we're faced with

Am I not the only one that hates to standby

Complication's headed first in this line

With all these pictures running through my mind Knowing endless consequences

I feel so useless in this

Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe

Chorus:

Part of me, won't agree

Cause I don't know if it's for sure

Sunnenly, suddenly

I don't feel so insecure

Anymore

Everybody's got their problems

Everybody says the same things to you

It's just a matter how you solve them

What else are we supposed to do

Chorus x2

(Why do things that matter the most

Never end up being what we chose

Now that I find out, it ain't so bad

I don't think I knew what I had) x2

"Aikka, I- I-" My head was swimming. I couldn't focus. Was G'dar really rocking that hard?

_Eva, calm down. It's alright. Nothing was confirmed with the Court. I know some one who can..._ Aikka trailed off in his mind. I looked back to see that his eyes were filling with tears. Tears? Aikka? _I truely thought you loved me enough. I guess I was wrong. As soon as it's finished, I will take you back to Don Wei and you can go home...to Earth. _He looked away, covering his face with his hands. Oh my God, did he love me that much.

_...I love you Aikka..._ No response. _And something I didn't predict is not going to get in the way of that._

_What? _Aikka looked up.

_Let's go see your father. I made a comitment, that and I love you to the ends of the...Universe. _I concluded. He smiled beautifically though his tears and embraced me, nearly throwing us off G'dar. We sped off, hoping to get to the Nourasian ship before it took off.

The King of Nourasia was sitting by the ship, impatiently waiting. When he saw G'dar in the air, he sprang up and began waving and shouting. He was so excited that when we landed, he lifted me right off the saddle and swung me around!

"Father-...Father, please...you're harrassing her..."

The king took no notice, but kept me up in the air, praising me and Aikka. "Oh it's you! The spunky little girl from the race! I heard of your forgivness of Aikka for knocking you out of the race! What a creature! She's beautiful too! Let's see..." He suddenly pressed his ear to my abdomen, serious for a moment. The solemnity didn't last long however; as a grin grew on his face and he twirled me around once more. "And she's pregnant! Aikka, you good boy!"

I watched Aikka blush like a little boy. I felt the crimson flush spread across my own cheeks. Then I remembered how Aikka and I got together. "YOU!" I wriggled and struggled until I was released. "You did that Sword of Ritual thing on Aikka!"

The King's face dropped. "My dear, it is the way we do things here. Death is better than being tortured with the knowledge that your love does not love you back."

"That is sick!"

He glared at Aikka. "Where is her crown?"

"MY WHAT?!"

"Give her the crown, boy." Aikka pulled a forehead piece from his belt, just the front part. It seemed luminecent.

"Aikka, why is it silver?"

_You're not a Princess yet. You are a Gaijin, not yet naturalized. Hold still. _Aikka gently took off my goggles like he had only hours before. Placing the crown where my goggles once were, he waited. The crown flashed as if it knew who it's owner was. A band of the metal grew around my head, perfect to fit. He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled, as he was wont to do. I grinned right back.

"Now! On the ship to Nourasia!"

"WAIT!"

"Aikka, don't let her get started on our customs again."

"I have to see Don Wei."

HA here we go! Ready for more?

Drop me a line!

Viviane


	4. Don and Maya?

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything! goes off to cry over her lack of ownership

**Author's Note: **Sorry about not being able to get to you! But I finally found my inspiration, in the form of Enya's Wild Child!

We traveled quickly to the Earth Team floaty egg thing. I was so nervous. Here I was, engaged and pregnant, about to see my newly found father. THERE I said pregnant! Now it was real! Oh dear God, if there is one, don't let me loose my father this way...

The Don was waiting at the balcony when we got there. As Aikka helped me down, Don rushed over, shouting, "EVA! Where were you, young lady? I have been worried sick!"

"Dad, I was with Prince Aikka. Calm down. We don't have much time."

"What? Eva, where are your goggles? What's with the crown?" I sighed frustratedly. My father was my father, but did he have to be so overprotective????

"Daddy, I have to go with Prince Aikka. We're engaged, and I'm soon to be a princess." I gave him a minute to swallow this, before giving him the bad news. "And you have a grandchild on the way."

He stood in shock for a minute. "**_WHAT?!_**"

"Sir, I promise-"

"SHUT UP for a second, you idiot prince! My daughter of 15 just told me she's pregnant and you expect me to just ACCEPT IT?!?!?!?!"

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,

waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

chorus

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place

when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,

you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there

waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

chorus

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there

when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere

Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at my steaming father. No, he wasn't my father. No father of mine would treat me like this. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

"Come Eva. I will support you." Aikka glared at Don. "As promised." Don was shocked. Aikka turned me to walk away, when I was suddenly hugged from behind.

"I will never break my promise again..." I smiled and turned into his hug, crying all the way. "Now, when is this wedding so I can see my daughter off?"

"My dear sir, we will send a pod to you." Aikka smiled along, shaking Don's hand.

IHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKAIHEARTAIKKA

So we got back to the ship and I bid goodbye forever to Oban, the place where I gained a family better than I ever imagined. I watched out the window. Aikka came up behind me, placing one hand in mine and one on my stomach, where the new life was. "I have never felt so alive in my life..." I murmured.

_Me neither. Who knows what the future holds?_

_I'm happy to face it with you. _I turned around and kissed Aikka. I wished this moment could last forever.

_My mother will help plan the wedding through a communication. It will take about a month to get to Nourasia from here, so the wedding will be almost immediatly after we land. I will teach you our customs as we travel._

_Actually...I have a better idea with what to do with our spare time... _Aikka and I grinned at eachother and dissappeared into a room for several hours.

The weeks passed, and true to his word, Aikka began teaching me about Nourasian social customs and "How to Rule a Planet 101" as I called it. Most of this was boring, but Aikka made up for it. REALLY made up for it. We studied how I was to be wedded to Aikka, what to do at my official placement in line for the throne, how to act during a coronation, birth celebration, wedding, funeral, etc. I was even taught Nourasian!

The fateful day was when Aikka was going over some traditional gifts.

"See, every royal person is required to send a gift to another wedding-"

"Even the peasant ones?!"

Aikka laughed. "Only royals get married, remember? Others are just bonded, like we are."

"Oh..." I blushed, remembering his explanation from before. I liked what happened after that.

"No need to be embarrassed." He laughed again. "Now, most families actually have a magic man, who is very skilled in telepathic ability. There is a list of gifts to be given, so no one gives the same thing. But every one vies to give the gift that is usually the most wanted."

"What?"

"The magic man will take a piece of lifeforce from the couple, then from himself, and grants the most amazing miracle I've ever seen."

"Aikka, just tell me!" I said, very excited.

"You can bring one person back from the dead."

I sputtered.

_Eva, are you alright? You are pale..._

No way, no way...

"Mommy..."

Aikka's strangled cry of "EVA!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**so? what you think? hahahaha bet you weren't expecting that! review for more!**

**much lurve,**

**viviane!**


	5. The Death

**A/N:** Hey guys! sorry i didn't update. A lot of things got in the way. I had a contest to get a pic of Eva and Aikka in wedding attire, and i finally am here with them! Eva: and i can't cut and paste Aikka. DAMN! Any way, check that out and thank CrossToros on for that! and this is my song for this chappie: our time is up,

When our lives are done,

Will we say we've had our fun?

(skipping a little...)

Standing on the rooftops,

Every body scream your heart out!

Standing on the rooftops,

Every body scream your heart out!

Standing on the rooftops,

Every body scream your heart out!

This is all we got now,

Every body scream your heart out...

When Eva woke up, it was black in the room and she was alone. She placed her hand on her stomach where the baby was growing and wondered. _Is this who I am now? A bride and soon-to-be mother? It doesn't fit me...what would my mother say? _With a cold shock, Eva remembered why she passed out. Her mother had a chance to come back. Was it worth it?

_What cost is it to you Eva to get your mother back?!_

_But she's my dead mother. She was the reason I raced so hard. What will I live for once she's back?_

_Live for yourself? The baby? Aikka?_

_But..._

_Eva, you are proving all those stupid teachers right._ Eva sighed. Suddenly her face steeled. "GOD DAMNIT she's going to come back!" She shot up and stomped determedly to the door. Aikka got the shock of his life as the door he intended to open was wrenched open and Eva stomped out, wearing only her bra and pajama shorts.

"Eva-"

"Where's your library?" she said sharply. Aikka was taken aback. Eva's stance was one he had never seen before. Hip cocked, legs straight and tense, stomach bent, with a hand gripping her hip in a additude filled way. She was demanding and...well, sexy. She had turned into a dominatrix in front of his eyes. And the look on her face was one akin to her game face. She meant business.

"Is something wrong? You seem...tense." Aikka carefully choose his words as not to set off this expolsive girl in front of him. BTW, I'm listening to "Russian Girls" by this time. I love that song! I wanna be a Russian girl! Ahem, back to the story. Before Eva could answer, the alarm went off. Eva looked at the blinking lights as if they were personally offending her. "Crog alarm..." Aikka said faintly before his training kicked in. "Get back in the room, now. I have to fend off the attack."

"Yeah right, without me? I don't think so." Eva grinned. Her pilot instincts were buzzing. "I'll steer the ship." She could almost feel the wheel under her hands.

"No, I cannot allow you to do that," Aikka said foolhardedly.

"LOOK, I'm a pilot, and you don't get in the way of a pregnant woman and what she wants!!!" Eva screamed. Aikka glared heatedly back.

"Steer the ship, but I will command the deck."

"Done." They raced hand in hand to the deck where they shooed away the crew. Aikka stared in horror at the screen. An armada of ships had moved in unexpectedly.

"Eva, do you know how to do evasive action?"

"Duh."

_They will want to speak to me first, hopefully. But be ready to run._

_Consider it done._

Aikka waited anxiously for the signal. For five tense and nerve-wacking minutes, nothing happened. Finally, the silence was broken by the crackling of the screen. The General was glaring from the screen.

"Hello, pitiful beings." Aikka clenched his teeth.

"To the point, General. Why are you attempting to surround our ship?"

The Crog chuckled. "Then you Nourasians truely are idiots. Your cargo is what I want."

"We are a diplomatic ship. We only carry necessities ." Aikka frowned.

"That is not the cargo I talk of." The General's eyes narrowed. "I have heard news that you have the Earth pilot on your ship. She must and will be destoyed. She is a threat to Crog invasion." The Crog turned. "Fire."

"EVA! MOVE THIS SHIP NOW!" Aikka shouted. Eva concentrated and moved the ship. But it wasn't enough.

A barrage of shots ravaged the ship. The deck pitched and Aikka went tumbling, but he recovered his balance before any serious damage was done. Eva kept her place at the helm and jerked it to evade a large projectile fired at the ship.

"BOMBS?!" she choked out. "THEY WANT TO KILL US?!" She violently swerved around another explosive. "AIKKA, WHERE ARE THE ESCAPE PODS?"

Aikka shook his head. _Not enough time...Eva, I love you._ Aikka stumbled over to Eva, wrenching her hands away from the helm, and kissed her. A fireball roared into view.

Eva held Aikka close. _And I love you. _Then with a flash of light, the ship imploded.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Eva shook her head and attempted to open her eyes. A flash of pink swished before her eyes. _Am I dead?_

**oooooo what do you think? did eva and aikka die? send me your vote. and i need at least 10 people to review before i write more! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Love, Viviane**


	6. Dailina

**_A/N:_** I got bored, so here is the next chappie. Hope you like!

In any other world

You could tell the difference

And let it all unfurl

Into broken remenance

Smile like you mean it

And let youreself let go

Cos its all in the hands

Of a bitter bitter of man

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Take a bow

Play the part

Of a lonely lonely heart

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

To the world you thought you lived in

I try to live alone

But lonely is so lonely

So human as I am

I had to give up my defences

So I smile and try to mean it

To make myself let go

Cos it's all in the hands

Of a bitter bitter man

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Take a bow

Play the part

Of a lonely lonely heart

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

To the world you thought you lived in

Cos it's all in the hands

Of a bitter bitter man

Say goodbye to world

You thought you lived in

Take a bow

Play the part

Of a lonely lonely heart

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

Say goodbye to the world

You thought you lived in

To the world you thought you lived in

In any other world

you could tell the difference

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Eva shook her head and attempted to open her eyes. A flash of pink swished before her eyes. _Am I dead?_

_God I hope not..._ Once again the pink flashed in front of her eyes, before white. Eva suddenly sat up sharply. She was in a room again, but this one had bright sunlight streaming into it, gold fixtures and billowy fabric hanging every where. A gentle breeze stirred the gauze, giving the room an ethreal look.

Eva looked to her side. Aikka was there, in only white pants, sleeping. Her body was dressed in some kind of soft breezy fabric in a night gown. She tried to clear her head. What had happened? She remembered the ship imploding...but something had happened. The thought was hard coming. A portal, maybe? It was black and round and it caused the ship to crumble in on itself as the fireball hit. _Pink? It was like the color of cherry blossoms...and my mother's hair. I really must be dead._

"You're not dead, if that is what you are thinking." Eva jumped. A tall thin woman dressed in a flowing robe and a bronze crown walked into the room, smiling comfortingly.

"Where am I?!" Eva suddenly felt the need to shout.

"Calm down, child. You are in Nourasia." Eva blinked.

"I...I lived...h-how?"

The woman shook her head. "We don't know. You three were at the gates to the palace a week ago. How you got here, remains a mystery."

"Three? Did the King survive?"

The woman looked down. "No. Unfortunate, but he was on his way out anyway. But I do know that three were found."

"Who was third?"

She smiled and pointed to Eva's stomach. "It seems my grandchild is on the way."

Eva held her stomach in embarrassment. "How do you know?"

"Surely you must know by now that Nourasians are sensitive to lifeforce. We can sense it."

"WAIT, grandchild?!"

"Yes," the ever patient woman said. "I am Dailina, Aikka's mother."

"Oh! I'm-"

"Eva, or Molly. Aikka has talked so much about you."

"He has?"

"That boy fell in love with you the moment he saw you." Aikka twitched, then opened his eyes. Eva gasped and leaped on him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Eva, I'm fine. I don't know how, but we are here. Welcome to Nourasia."

"Welcome home son."

Aikka became all business. "The Crogs attacked us."

Dailina was horrified. "But we have a peace treaty with them!"

"Mother, we must prepare for war. They want to kill Eva."

"What?!" Dailina sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her heart. "She was a racer! She had no intent to kill!"

"But they seem to think she is a threat to Crog invasion. How, I have no idea."

"There is nothing we can do at the moment." Dailina said with a sigh. "The armada is with the clean up crew, clearing the remains of the ship. We have no army with which to attack. We cannot start a war!"

"But with my father's death, I become head of the army. That is what is commanded. I demand the army is brought back."

Dailina sighed again and nodded. "But when will be the wedding?" she said slyly with a grin.

Eva looked up and remembered. Her mother...resurrected...she smiled. "When does the moon turn again?"

"In about 20 hours Earth time. Why?"

"Dailina, the wedding cannot come too soon. I want my father and my mother there."

Aikka frowned, then smiled when he too remembered. "Your mother will be there." Eva grinned and caught Aikka in a beautiful kiss, full of love and hope and relief. To be alive, was a great thing.


	7. WARNING TO ALL!

**ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!!!!!! if you people can't bother to review a chapter where I don't say it, then i won't write! (sticks out tongue) i better start seeing some reviews, or i'm pulling the story!**


	8. Wedding!

**A/N:** Alright, I won't delete it for now. But i wanna see some reviews! Oh and I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Eva4Aikka. YOU ROCK! if you want a pic of eva in wedding garb, drop me a pm

I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls

with vassals and serfs at my side,

and of all who assembled within those walls

that I was the hope and the pride.

I had riches all too great to count

and a high ancestral name.

But I also dreamt which pleased me most

that you loved me still the same,

that you loved me

you loved me still the same,

that you loved me

you loved me still the same.

I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,

that knights upon bended knee

and with vows no maiden's heart could withstand,

they pledged their faith to me.

And I dreamt that one of that noble host

came forth my hand to claim.

But I also dreamt which charmed me most

that you loved me still the same

that you loved me

you loved me still the same,

that you loved me

you loved me still the same.

(Identify this song and the next chapter is dedicated to you.)

Eva stared at herself in the mirror. She pulled at the dress, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that it was A DRESS. She hadn't worn one in years. "You look gorgeous." Dailina said behind her.

"Thanks," Eva mumbled.

"Nervous, Eva?"

"Nngn," She resoponded incoherently. "I don't think I can do this."

"If it is any help," Dailina whispered as she tightened the laces on Eva's top. "You already have."

"Then what is this ceremony for?"

"It's a formality. To be accepted into the royal family, you must do the ceremony in front of them." Dailina sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Queen Nori will be there."

Eva was confused. "I thought you were Queen."

"No. The Queen was infertile after the birth of Aikka's older sister. She refused to come out of her room for 3 years. King Lao sought comfort with me, and thus was Aikka."

Eva turned around fast. "Then how is Aikka Prince?"

"The rules state that Aikka was a firstborn son and had claim to the throne, being of the King he was."

"So, what does that make you?"

Dailina smiled. "I am a Princess now, but I have no right to the throne. I rule alongside Nori until Aikka is of age. Then he will rule with his chosen Queen; you." Eva stared with watery eyes. "Dear child, this does not hurt my feelings. I rose much higher than I ever thought I would. I was a mere commoner. Now I am the mother of the most wonderful and couragous son a woman could ever wish for. You are one lucky lady, to have my son's intentions." Eva bit her lip and hugged Dailina. She was just like the mother Eva had lost. "Come now, the ceremony is soon."

"You're right." Eva pulled back and shook away her tears. She stuck a ribboned flower in her hair and smiled at her reflection.

"You're beautiful, my Queen."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The entire royal family assembled at the Holy City. All they had to do was watch to see if it was true love. Eva emerged from under her tent, just as Aikka came out. They looked at each other, calm and quiet, but on the inside churning like the sea.

EVA'S POV

I knew what I had to do. But it still scared me so bad. The couple would dance for a sacred song, but if one mistepped...the wedding was null and void. I swallowed hard. I'd never danced before! It wasn't in my blood at all! How was I supposed to do this?!

Aikka looked at me with apprehensive eyes. _He's as scared as I am..._ He took my hand, and I noticed he was shaking. He swallowed hard.

"Aikka, it's okay. I know how it works." Aikka nodded tensely. He was getting me nervous. Leading me to the floor, we stood in dance position. The music started, and we began to dance.

It was a few tinkling notes at the beginning, with some vocals. Then the singers voice glided in, soft and sweet. I stopped worring about timing. It was easy to follow Aikka in his steps. They came so naturally. "that you loved me, you loved me still the same, that you loved me, you loved me still the same." the voice seranaded. I closed my eyes, and just felt. The floor, the cool air across my skin, and most of all, Aikka's warm hands guiding me through the steps. The moment was beautiful and blissful...I wished it could last forever. But with a final bar of vocals, the song ended, and I was gazing into Aikka's cerulean eyes.

The crowd stood and cheered. A song with a tribal beat and harmonics came on and the royal family rushed forward to offer their congradulations. They all parted however to let one woman through. She had darker skin than Aikka and most of the others, and she was dressed all in gold.

"My dear, welcome to the Royal Family." I stumbled back a little in shock. So this was Queen Nori. "I must say, I am impressed that you performed the dance with such skill." That stung. That woman just implied that I didn't truely love Aikka! I hunched a little.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here." I said as civilly as I could before yanking Aikka away. "That's it! How do you play music around here?"

"Ours is ambient," Aikka said. "Why?" With a frustrated groan, I pulled out my CD player. I go nowhere without it. Cranking up the sound, I clicked play and "4ever" by the Veronicas blasted from the speakers. Smiling at the shocked face of the Queen, I rolled my hips in a way that Don would have called...

"EVA! Stop being so scandalous!" Bingo. My father rushed up to me and grabbed my arm. "What do you think you are doing?!"

I laughed. "Can't you be happy for your newly wedded daughter?" Don's face softened and he smiled.

"At least change it to something tamer. For my sake." I rolled my eyes, but grinned and changed it to "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, rocking with the beat. Aikka came behind me and held my hips, moving with me.

A wizened old man came up to us. Aikka bowed respectfully. "Hello, Princess." the man said.

"Eva, this is Arakashu, a holy man."

"Oh," I cursied as best I could. I felt my knee crack. "Pleased to meet you."

"I have come to give you your gift, Earth Princess." I looked up sharply. "Would you like it now?"

"Please," I said a little too desperatly.

"Very well."

**AND HERE IT GOES! I want to see 10 reviews. bye!**


	9. Back and Forth

**A/N:** Hey! sorry this took so long, but inspiration has flashed in my brain and i am ready to write! unfortunately, as i love cliffys, this will be a fairly short chapter.

Angels, answer me,

are you near if rain should fall?

Am I to believe

you will rise to calm the storm?

For so great a treasure words will never do.

Surely, if this is, promises are mine to give you.

mine to give...

Here, all too soon the day!

Wish the moon to fall and alter tomorrow.

I should know

heaven has her way

- each one given memories to own.

Angels, all could be

should you move both earth and sea

Angels, I could feel

all those dark clouds disappearing...

Even, as I breathe

comes an angel to their keep.

Surely, if this is

promises are mine to give you.

mine to give...

Arakashu bowed his head in reverence and said a few words in Nourasian. A slight breeze tickled at my ankles. A soft enchanting music sounded delicately in my ears. Arakashu said a word or two more in Nourasian and offered his hands to me and Aikka. The instant Aikka and I took his hand, the breeze turned to a wind, taking my hair up in its embrace. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to take in the caressing tendrils. The music spilled forth, curling in every crevace and corner, calling out every speck of light and energy. I basked in the pure energy, wishing it would never end.

Suddenly, I felt as though my breath was being drawn out of me. I clung to Aikka, willing myself to stay standing. Sharp pain shot through me and I screamed, feeling the sound collide with Aikka's scream.

Quiet suddenly pervaded. I felt as though I was floating, suspended in a space not touched by time. All I felt was Aikka's hand loosely around mine. As I floated through this space, truth flashed above me. The pure lifeforce were life comes from, the meaning of life, the meaning of love. I was filled with a sense of being, of living, of loving. Love...Aikka...race...Don..."MOM!" I sat up sharply. Two people leaned over me. Aikka. A flash of pink swished before her eyes. _Am I dead?_

_Far from it._ Aikka smiled and reached towards the pink. "You must be Maya Wei."

I stared into my mother's face. She smiled like I remembered in my dreams. "M-"

"Eva." Mom cut me to the chase. Everything seemed calm and still, like perfect balance had been returned to the world, if only for a few seconds. "You grew up so fast." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I never left you, even from the other side. I watched you grow. I was with you in the cockpit. I helped you race." Tears overflowed on my face and hers too. "You are my child, but you grew to be like your father." I choked on my sobs and she gathered me in her arms. The first Mom hug I had had in a long time.

When she released me, I realized I had been hugging not only my mother, but my father. Like that family hug so long ago on my parents anniversary. Like old times.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Dailina interrupted. "But we should get out of here."

"Why?"

Dailina hissed, "I sense a plot against you. We must leave the ceremony and move you to a safe place." She placed a hand on muy stomach. "The ritual pulled your schedule a bit."

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot. You will be very vunerable in an hour or so and we need to get you safe. Let's go."

The queen walked up to us. She bent down and with a kind face, offered me a vial. "Here. It's a restoritive." Dailina's eye's widened.

"You can't give her that! She is a human! That is like TNT for the brain!"

"She can handle it. It will give her energy." I caught a wicked glint in her eye. I shook my head. Nora's expression darkened. "Drink it now, human." Maya wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"Don't drink it, Eva."

"Do you not trust your mother-in-law?!" Nora siezed my arm and put the vial at my lips. "DRINK IT!"

"NO!" I jerked back and Dailina put herself between Nora and me. Maya pulled me back, and Aikka led us away.

"To the boat. We will go to the safe house Dailina built." Aikka rushed us forward. Dailina quickly caught up, rushing me to the boat.

The weirdness began on the boat. My stomach tickled and started to swell. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Dailina looked back and swore. "Damn it all. You're going into RPP."

"That is?" Maya asked, trying to comfort me.

"Rapid progess pregnancy. Sometimes rituals where you encounter the lifeforce can cause this. The lifeforce enters the womb, where it speeds the pregnancy, causing rapid growth, early birth, and in most cases...death."

I screamed in shock, and then in pain as a bolt of agony caught me around the middle.

"Oh dear," Dailina said.

"WHAT?" Aikka shouted, clearly agitated.

Maya looked up. "Labor..."

**Review for more!**


	10. The Final, Forever Kiss

**A/N:** Hey! It's me! Well, since every one hated my cliffy, I will continue with my glorious story! (you guys are going to hate me so bad when i end this story)   
Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on 

Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on 

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're gone 

Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on 

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on 

You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on   
_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_   
_AIKKA'S P.O.V. _   
LABOR?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "No, no way. Mother-"   
LIKE it or not, Aikka," my mother interrupted me."She is. 6 months ahead of schedule, but she is. Summon some energy and get us to the safe house!" I was too shocked to disagree. Conjuring some telepathic energy around my hand, I propelled the boat forward as fast as I could. We soon arrived at the dock. "Cover us!" I used my arts to form wavering heat distortions, causing us to be shielded. Maya and my mother picked up a dangerously pale Eva and brought her into the house. Being the woman she was, Mother took charge. "Don, fetch the towels from the cupboard over there. Aikka, get some hot water and bring it to the room. We'll go from there."   
I rushed to follow her orders, heating the water with some more energy and bringing it in a tub. Don bustled past me, looking spectacularly red, muttering. "My grandchild is on the way, my dead wife is back," He turned to me. "Is there any more surprizes you'd like to tell me about?"   
Mother poked her head out of the door. "By the looks of it, this labor could last 3 days or more." Don promptly fainted.   
"Way to go, Mother," I said sarcastically. She picked up the towels and motioned me in.   
"Put down the water here. Get me my herb basket." I rushed to get the basket. Anything to help Eva. "Good." She paused and looked into the room. "Maybe you want to come in..."   
I didn't even wait for confirmation. I burst in, gravitating to Eva. Her head was turned into the pillow, brow furrowed, sweating. "Eva?"   
"Ow...it hurts, Aikka..."   
I took her hand. She nearly crushed mine. "I know. You'll get through this."   
Eva opened her eyes as the contraction went away. Her face hardened for a second before she whipped away her hand and slapped me! "This is all YOUR fault!" she said before screaming and tensing up. I held my cheek, shocked. Maya chuckled.   
"So, she is my daughter. I did the exact same thing to Don." I looked at Maya as if she were crazy. Dailina bustled about, checking everything.   
"She's not even dialating yet! This is going to be one long labor..."   
"WHAT?! AIKKA, DAMN YOU!"   
"What did I do?!"   
Both Maya and Dailina laughed this time. "Isn't it obvious, Aikka?" my mother giggled. "She wouldn't be here if not for your 'help'." I blushed.   
_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_   
They worked all night. Maya and Aikka took turns comforting Eva and getting more supplies until Don woke up. Then he became the guard and the supplier. Dailina worked as hard as Eva, attempting to make the birth as quick as possible. But at the end of the first day, Eva was exhausted, and nowhere nearer to birth. Dailina grew more worried by the hour. She gathered the group while Eva was resting.   
"Look, I didn't want to say this, because Eva is strong and I thought she would be an exception."   
"What?" Aikka said slightly irritated. He hadn't slept at all.   
"If she doesn't start dialating soon..." Dailina trailed off.   
"Can't you just do a C-section?" Maya said, trying to grasp at the straw that would save her daughter's life.   
"No. One, I don't have the equipment, and two, in Rapid Progress Birth, cutting unnaturally into the womb will cause the lifeforce to break. As well as killing the mother and child, it could create a rift in the world's energy continueum, making the universe to become unbalanced and potentially wipe out all life several lightyears in every direction."   
"Okay, no C-section." Don said dismally.   
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Maya whispered. Aikka got very serious, thinking.   
"We have one option..." He muttered almost inaudibly. Everyone turned to him in atticipation. "We could try to contact...Jordan."   
"Are you crazy?" Don glared. " How do we contact him?"   
"Who's Jordan?" Maya asked.   
"The Avatar of the Universe." Dailina thought for a moment. "I think he might be able to spur some more lifeforce...Gods know that it would be hard to reach him, and the thing might not work...but we have no choice."   
"I'm not hard to contact." A diembodied voice said. "I'm the Avatar, I can hear you."   
"Thank Gods!" Aikka looked around. "Where are you?"   
"Everywhere, but most notably on Oban. I'll do my best."   
Aikka bristled. "You were here THE ENTIRE TIME?! And you didn't DO ANYTHING?! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"   
The air darkened. "It was not my place, Aikka. She...she's your's now..." Aikka silenced. "I'll see what I can do. You are not the only one who would give everything for her, Aikka."   
For one moment, the air around Eva lit with light, then disappeared.   
"That's it?"   
"That is all I can do." Silence pervaded the room until Eva sat bolt upright and screamed as if waking from a nightmare. She fell back, panting and uttering whimpers. The group rushed to their stations.   
Aikka caught some of her desperate mutterings. "Oh God...oh God...let me die, it's too much...I want to die!" He grabbed her hand, willing some of the pain into himself. He almost shot back. Her pain was complete and all-encompassing, literally shredding her muscles. Then, amid the screaming and work-   
A baby's cry.   
Aikka almost cried with relief. "It's over!" Aikka kissed Eva, reveling in her strength and beauty.   
"It's over..." Eva whispered. Her head fell to the side, and she sighed. Dailina looked at her, and crossed Eva's arms over her chest.   
"What are you doing that for?"   
"Aikka, I'm so sorry. At least you have the baby."   
"What?"   
"Can't you understand? Aikka, Eva is dead."   
**I bet you hate me now. Review please!**


	11. It's you I Breathe

**Author's Note:** Here it goes again! I knew you guys would hate me, so yeah. FINAL CHAPTER! W00T!!!!!!!!

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Come back to me, and forgive everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Chorus:

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Chorus

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Chorus

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Aikka sat, frozen. His mother placed the baby in his arms. It instantly quieted. "I'll leave you alone for a while..." Dailina left, taking softly crying Maya's arm. The tiny baby in his arms had black hair, fuzzy and cute. But the skin was clearly Aikka's, a rich golden bronze. The baby blinked and he could see the eyes were and strange violet color, unlike any thing he had seen. It made a tiny whimper of protest. Aikka shut his eyes against the flood of tears threatening to consume him. _I want to scream. How could you, Eva? I almost died for you, and you left me. You left me alone with a child that I have no way to raise. Burn in hell, for all I care! I don't need you! This child will be raised by my mother and I will never see this reminder of you again!!!!!_

"Aikka, stop it." Jordan's voice cracked. "There's...there's nothing we can...do. You're so...so lucky, Aikka. You don't even realize it."

"I am NOT lucky, Jordan! She has left me with nothing but a burden!"

"You call that a burden?! I would give anything to have a burden like that!" Aikka set the baby on Eva's chest and stood.

"Then you are an idiot! I don't want this pain!" Aikka and Jordan started shouting at each other, over lapping. It was only drowned out by a sudden very loud baby's cry.

"Waaaaaahhhh!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another voice joined it. Aikka turned. Eva was sitting up, screaming her heart out, clutching the baby. Aikka's jaw dropped. "What the hell did you do?! Ayashi is screaming her lungs out!"

"E-Eva?!"

"I mean, Christ, Aikka! You put me though all that, to the underworld and back, and you could at least take care of our child properly!" Eva scowled. Aikka was speechless. Eva's face softened. "You didn't really think I would leave that easy?"

"I love you, Eva." Eva smiled.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." They kissed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Epilogue:**

By the time the new family left the safe house a few days later, Queen Nora had been put away because of her serious issues. Aikka and Eva were coronated, with Dailina as the acting Queen until Ayashi grew of age. Ayashi grew up on "fairy tales" about her mother's and grandmother's racing days, and journeys to the other side. Peace spread from Nourasia and beyond. The Imperium was finally defeated. Aikka and Eva became veritable legends. Ayashi ruled at age 26, when her parents stepped down. She was gracious, intelligent, but quite serious about her clothes! She never married, but looked after her two younger siblings, Toph, and Deidara as if they were her own. Toph married at 20, and so did Deidara. Thus the bloodline was carried on. Aikka, surprizingly, died in an accident before Eva. She died the next day of old age. On their marker, was carved no name or epitaph. Only a song:

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look you're never there

And every time I sleep you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that you might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?


End file.
